Anggun
Anggun, née Anggun Cipta Sasmi le 29 avril 1974 à Jakarta (Indonésie) est une chanteuse française d'origine indonésienne. Biographie à venir...' Vie personnelle Le 25 juin 2010, elle épouse le romancier français Cyril Montana. Ils sont devenus les parents d'une petite fille le 8 novembre 2007 prénommée Kirana ("rayon de lumière" en indonésien). Anecdotes *Anggun signifie "la grâce créée dans un rêve" en javanais. *Elle a été naturalisée française. *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/Anggun_Cipta Albums 'Dunia Aku Punya (1986)' right|150pxC'est le premier album d'Anggun sorti exclusivement en Indonésie. Il a été produit par Ian Antono. Les thèmes abordés par l'album : amour, spiritualité, paix et les femmes. #Tegang #Sibuk #Dunia Aku Punya #Masa Remaja #Tik Tak Tik Tuk #Perdamaian #Tante Cerewet #Kawan Lama #Dari Seorang Wanita #Ganti-Gantian #Gadis Penari #Garudaku 'Anak Putih Abu-Abu (1991)' right|150pxLe second album d'Anggun est sorti en 1991 et toujours en Indonésie. Il est produit par Handoko Kusuma. Grâce à cet album, Anggun gagne le prix de "L'artiste la plus populaire en Indonésie de 1990 à 1991". #Anak Putih Abu Abu #Nafas Cinta #Pesta Kita #Harimau #Stop #Bilakah Damai #Karenamu Kini Aku Mengerti #Nafas Cinta #Yang Patut Untuk Kita Rasa 'Nocturno (1992)' right|150pxCe troisième album est sorti en 1992 en Indonésie. #Problema Cinta #Ku Tak Ingin #Nocturno #Sentuhan Dewata #Ironi #Ganti Saja #Biar #Perisai Kehidupan #Malioboro 'Anggun C. Sasmi... Lah!!! (1993)' right|150pxCe quatrième album est sorti en 1993 et il est le dernier à être sorti en Indonésie avant qu'Anggun ne décide de venir en Europe. Anggun a produit elle-même cet album et c'est sa propre maison de disque, Bal Cipta Records qui le commercialise. #Kembalilah Kasih (Kita Harus Bicara) #Kenapa Harus #Sahara #Nanti Pasti Abadi #Penyelesaian Tolol #Di Kejauhan #Karenamu Kini Aku Mengerti #Matahari Hatiku #Jawara #Sendiri 'Au nom de la lune (1997)' right|200pxC'est le premier album francophone d'Anggun, sorti en juin 1997. Anggun a principalement travaillé avec Erick Benzi et Jacques Veneruso. Fin 1997, il est sorti à l'international sous le nom de Snow On the Sahara. Edition française : #La neige au Sahara #Le départ (instrumental) #Plus fort que les frontières #À la plume de tes doigts #La rose des vents #Gita (instrumental) #La mémoire des rochers #La ligne des sens #Blanca (instrumental) #Valparaíso #Selamanya #Au nom de la lune #Pluies (instrumental) #De soleils et d'ombres #Always #Ceria (instrumental) right|200pxEdition internationale : #Snow on the Sahara #Le départ #Over Their Walls #On the Breath of an Angel #A Rose in the Wind #Gita #Memory of Your Shores #My Sensual Mind #Blanca (interlude) #Valparaíso #Selamanya #By the Moon #Pluies #Dream of Me #Secret of the Sea #Life on Mars 'Désirs contraires (2000)' right|200pxLe second album français d'Anggun est sorti en septembre 2000, avant une sortie internationale sous le nom de Chrysalis. De nouveau, Anggun a travaillé avec Erick Benzi. Pour les chansons en anglais, c'est elle-même qui les a écrites. L'album a été certifié triple disque de platine en Indonésie et disque d'or en Italie. Edition française : #Derrière la porte #Les champs de peine #Un geste d'amour #Un monde à l'endroit #Chaque jour sans fièvre #Une femme #Tu nages #Mes désirs contraires #Marcher sur la mer #Tu mens #Brume #Tout peut arriver #Mon privilège #Broken Dream right|200pxEdition internationale : #Still Reminds Me #Rain #Breathing #Chrysalis #Tears of Sorrow #Want You to Want Me #How the World #A Prayer #Non Angelical #Look into Yourself #Forbidden Love #Signs of Destiny #Comme un privilege #Broken Dream 'Luminescence (2005)' right|200pxCe troisième album français est sorti en février 2005 et en août 2005 à l'international sous le même nom. Pour cet album, Anggun a cessé sa collaboration avec Erick Benzi. L'album a été produit par de nombreux artistes tels que FB Cool, Frédéric Jaffré, Jean-Pierre Taïeb, Lolly, Niels Brinck, SDO, et Teetoff. Cesse la pluie ou Saviour a été utilisé comme B.O. du film Le Transporteur 2. L'édition spéciale de l'album contient un duo avec David Hallyday. Edition française : #C'est écrit #Juste être une femme (feat. Diam's) #Nous avions des ailes #Je suis libre #Cesse la pluie #L'improbable cours des choses #Devil in My Mind #D'où l'on vient #Captivité #Human #Sur les cendres #Painted #Un de toi #Captivity (Version Acoustique) #Être une femme (Version Solo) Edition française Special Edition : #Juste avant toi #C'est écrit #Juste être une femme (Indian Vibes Radio Mix) #Cesse la pluie #Garde-moi (feat. David Hallyday) #Nous avions des ailes #Je suis libre #L'improbable cours des choses #Quelqu'un #Devil in My Mind #D'où l'on vient #Captivité (Guitar Mix) #Human #Sur les cendres #Painted #Un de toi #Juste être une femme (feat. Diam's) #Saviour (Teetoff's Dance Radio Edit) #Juste avant toi (Teetoff's Dance Radio Edit) Edition internationale : #In Your Mind #Undress Me #Evil & Angel #Breathe in Water #Saviour #Surrender #Captivity #Cover #Something Sublime #Devil in My Mind #Painted #Human #Go 'Elévation (2008)' right|200pxCe cinquième album français est sorti en octobre 2008 en France et à l'international. Tefa & Masta produisent l'album. Le style de l'album se rapproche plus de la culture américaine qu'européenne. Son mari, Cyril Montana, participe aussi à l'album pour l'écriture de Le bluffeur. Edition française : #J'ignorais tout (feat. Sinik) #Si tu l'avoues #Hymne à la vie #Rien à écrire #Le bluffeur (interlude) #Si je t'emmène (feat. Pras Michel) #Plus forte (feat. Big Ali) #Cette nuit #Tentation #Le temps perdu #Est-ce un hasard? #Selamat Tidur (interlude) #Eden in Her Eyes #Un jour sur terre Edition internationale : #A Change #Crazy #Seize the Moment #No Song #Le Bluffeur (interlude) #My Man (feat. Pras Michel) #Stronger (feat. Big Ali) #Give It to Love #Hide & Run #Divine #Is It a Sign? #Selamat Tidur (interlude) #Eden in Her Eyes #World 'Echos (2011)' right|200pxCe sixième album français est sorti en 2011 sous le nom d'Echos en France et sous le nom de Echoes à l'internationale. Anggun a produit elle-même cet album et c'est sa maison de disque April Earth qui en a fait la commercialisation. Edition française : #Je crois en tout #Je partirai #L'Étiquette #Mon meilleur amour #Psychomaniaque #Toi l'éternelle #Promets-moi le ciel #Mon cœur #Déracinée #Oser #L'Année du serpent #J'ai appris le silence right|200pxEdition internationale : #Echo (You and I) #Buy Me Happiness #Only Love #Weapons #Lie To Me #Impossible #Eternal #Rollercoaster #My Addiction #A Stranger #Cold War #Year of The Snake #Silent Vow #Let It Be Me #Snow on the Sahara Galerie Photoshoot Anggun 3.jpg|Promo pour l'Eurovision 2012 Anggun 4.jpg Anggun 5.jpg Anggun 1.jpg Sorties Anggun 2.jpg Anggun 6.jpg Anggun 7.jpg|A son mariage Anggun 8.jpg|Avec Cyril Montana Clips Vidéos Au nom de la lune thumb|left|300px|La neige au Saharathumb|right|300px|Snow on the Sahara Luminescence thumb|left|300px|Être une femmethumb|right|300px|Cesse la pluie (BO du Transporteur 2)thumb|left|300px|Juste avant toithumb|right|300px|Garde moi Autres thumb|left|300px|L'or de nos vies (Fight Aids)thumb|right|300px|Je reprends ma route (Les Voix De l'Enfant)thumb|left|300px|Et puis la terre (ASIE)thumb|right|300px|Des Ricochets - Paris Africa Performances en "live" à venir... Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins